I love you my queen
by HaruhiMoon
Summary: Modern University Jelsa. Elsa just started College and as expected she has become a top student but also a very lonely person. One day she finds out that Jack Frost the most popular, handsome guy in the campus like her. Then a lot of events will turn her university life really exciting. Jelsa plus Kristanna, Pith x Elsa, HiccMerida and Rapulzel x Flynn. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Ice queen

**I don't expect a lot about this fiction, this is something I wrote to have fun because I Love Jelsa stories. This is a modern Jelsa that happens in the University environment. I hope you enjoin, and also sorry for any English mistakes. This is not my homeland language.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter I <span>**

**The Ice Queen**

Elsa sat on the floor of the hallway, trying to lose herself a little before the next class. She stared at the amount of people coming in and out from the doors. The University sure was full that day. And so, she felt herself completely invisible again.

It was her third year at the Lione University and she was already well-know for her excellent grades. As expected from Elsa Trancy, who was always dedicated on her studies, she quickly became a top Art History's student. What made the teachers really happy but also scared the others students a lot.

Elsa, she was smart and beautiful, but not a social person. Since her childhood she always had problems to get a long with people, despite her parents and her sister, Anna. And at University, with her parents at home and Anna studying in a different curse from hers things just got worse. She became extremely shy, barely talking with her colleagues, and always avoiding parties.

"No wonder I am invisible" She thought. She new the cause of her loneliness wasn't her highest grades, at least not only that, but her incapacity of approach people. Most of the students or thought Elsa was the kind of weird one or that she was just really arrogant, so they kept the distance.

"I would like to be friendlier with people, I just don't know how." She thought grabbing and opening one of her books.

"God, Mate! You are really crazy"

"You are not the one to talk, man."

Elsa lifted her face from her reading by the sound of the voice of no one other than Jack Frost. He was walking followed by Bud Rabbit, nickname: Bunny, who Elsa knew it, was Jack's best friend and a few gorgeous girls, probably Hockey team's cheerleaders.

Jack Frost was a former student. He was already at his fourth year in English Literature, also he was the Hockey team main captain. Even Elsa, who had a so low social life, knew it who was Jack Frost, everybody knew him. He was really popular. Despite getting good scores at tests, he was extremely talent at Hockey and very handsome too. The girls were always looking up for him, with those ice blue eyes, silver hair, and strong arms. But he never seemed to be in a relationship.

Elsa tried not to call attention staring at him. It was not like she had a crush on him, at least she thought. It all started two years ago when she read it one of Jack's articles, the ones were always published at the University's newspaper. It was a comparison with the current literature with the surrealism tendency in the camp of arts. Elsa simple loved his text, so much that she reread more than once and then started to search for more of his works. In the end she found out that Jack Frost wasn't just a talent writer but also the handsome e popular guy, whom everybody loved.

"He sure is handsome." Thought, Elsa. As expected he didn't seem to notice her, even though it was clear that she was looking straight at him. Jack was really involved in the talk with Bunny to pay attention in anything else. He seemed to be enjoining the conversation with his best friend. Jack laughed and a smile spread into his lips, by that moment Elsa felt her heartbeat raise and her cheeks blush. "What the hell? What was that reaction right now?" She though, while hiding her face in her book.

"Oh, look if isn't the ice queen." Said one of the girls whom were accomplishing Jack and Bunny. Elsa lifted her face in shock by the comment and when she did she totally regretted by the time she found those ice blue eyes staring straight at hers.

The girls gave little laughs between them, what made Elsa fell even more embarrassed than she already was. See Jack, face to face, for the first time, and still under this awful circumstance. "Ice queen" Why this nickname had to came out?

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind to be her king." Said Jack.

As expected all the laughs were totally vanished by the unexpected comment. Elsa looked at Jack in shock and then turned to stare at those girls whom seemed to be also really shocked. "What?" She thought, trying to recover herself, but it was impossible, she felt like her whole body was frozen, including her voice. Jack was still looking at her.

"You are really beautiful, especially when you blush." Jack blinked at her and then returned to walk while talking with Bunny.

"Hey Mate, do you never learn?"

Elsa just remained sat there, while Jack and Bunny follow their away crossing the hallway. The cheerleaders, after recovering from the shock of actually seeing the hottest guy in the campus flirting with the most unpopular girl, rushed to reach the guys.

"Could it be he was…He was flirting with me?"

"No away, Elsa. Get it together. Compose yourself!" She managed to say it.

"No away, a guy like him would have any interest in me. He was probably trying to save me from that comment, making that nickname sound better than it actually was."

"I wouldn't mind to be her king." The memory of Jack saying those words with that handsome smile of his, made Elsa blush again.

"Miss Trancy?"

Elsa recognized immediately the professor Milo's voice, and in a blink she stood up to face him.

"Professor, I'm sorry. Am I late?"

"No, not at all. Actually we are not having class today. I saw you there and assume that you were waiting for my class but I already posted the notice at my room's door, informing that I will have to be absent today."

"Oh, I see" Answer, Elsa.

"There's a meeting with a new professor that just arrived at the University, he will probably take up some of my classes seeing that I am really busy with my research."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me."

Professor Milo was a very busy teacher but who could also give excellent lessons. Elsa loved the away he talked about the Greeks. It sure would be a huge lost not having him teaching ancient history anymore.

"Well, I have to go now. Oh, by the away your last work about the Greek Symbology was excellent. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, right now but I am considering having your text published in the LU's newspaper."

"Are you serious?" Elsa was surprised. She didn't expect that, despite that fact that it was really awesome news.

"Yes, well. I have to go now. We talk more about this later, ok? By"

"Ok"

The professor Milo left the hallway letting Elsa alone with her mix thoughts of happiness, surprise and also fear. Fear because having a work expose for the whole University seemed to be kind of scary.

"What people will think, what they will say?" She thought.

"Oh my god, is that mean that I will have my work published like Jack's works?" The memory of Jack filled Elsa's mind and once again she felt her cheeks turned red and also a little stomach's pain.

"My, I still can't believe he call me beautiful in front of all those people."

"Elsa?" Called a sweet voice that Elsa immediately recognized as her sister Anna's voice.

"Anna, hi" Answered, Elsa. And she was involved in a warm hug from her beloved sister.

"How are you? I thought you had class right now. Hey, are you skipping lessons?" Anna asked in amused tom.

"What? Of coarse not, I was just…I" Elsa hurried up to explain.

"Relax, Elsa. I was joking. I now you wouldn't do such thing."

"Well, professor Milo is absent today"

"Really? So are you free?" Anna asked with a visible excitement.

Elsa couldn't help but thinking how cute she was. That is my sister always happy and full of energy, sometimes I wish to be more like her.

"Well…" Elsa started. "I was thinking of going to the library…"

"No way, Elsa!" Anna interrupted. "You don't need to study, lets have some fun together!"

Well giving a break on the hard work didn't seem to be a bad idea. Elsa thought "Like what?"

"Let's go watch the Hockey's practice"

Elsa stared at Anna a little confused. "Why you want to watch this? You don't even like Hockey, so do I."

"Well…" Anna got a little red on her cheeks as she started to explain. "Kristoff is going to play today, and, you know…I would like to see him."

"hum, I see." Elsa already new Anna was having a crush on Kristoff, the second year Engineering's student. And he was also a new member in the Hockey team. But Elsa thought about that scene on the Hallway, with Jack a few moments ago. The idea of seeing him again didn't pleasure her at all. "He will probably be there…so those girls" She though before answer to Anna.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I don't…"

"Oh please Elsa, please. I know this is kind of a selfish request but I will fell more relieved if you go with me. I was going with Merida but she end up having to study for a test."

Elsa stared at Anna's puppy eyes. "Damn"

"Ok, let's go." She nodded

"Thank you Elsa, I owe you one" She said hugging her older sister with excitement just like when they were kids.


	2. Chapter 2 Do you like me?

**Chapter II**

**Do you like me?**

The Hockey stadium was located at the University's underground. They had a proper stadium outside, in the campus, but as they were in middle of summer it was enviable for use.

By the time they arrived there, Elsa understood why Anna didn't want to be there by herself. That place was huge but despite the Hockey players and some cheerleaders, who were practicing skating on the small court next to the main one, the stadium was completely empty.

"Let's seat over there, Elsa, we can get the full view." Said Anna pointing at the bleachers. Of course, getting the full view wouldn't be a problem seeing that Elsa and Anna were the only spectators there.

"Everybody must be at class right now, plus sport's practising also counts as subject." Thought Elsa.

"Hey, Anna, you asked me but what about you? Don't you have class at this time?" Elsa asked as they chose their seats, right in the front.

"Don't worry Elsa, I am not skipping classes. My teacher, Miss White, she is absent too. Apparently she got sick by eating a bad apple. Oh, look! There is Kristoff!"

The practice seemed to have started some time ago, but Kristoff was getting into the game at that moment. Unable to control her excitation Anna immediately stood up to call his attention.

"Hi, Kristoff! Do your best" Called Anna, attracting a lot of attention from the players, who stopped playing, immediately, to look over at the bleachers, really surprise. Including Jack, which thus like the others thought that wasn't anyone there watching the match. And he got even more surprise to recognized Elsa sitting over there."

"Anna!" Elsa didn't know if she should pull Anna back to the sit or hide herself behind her book. "Oh, no, he is looking at us." She thought as she saw Jack at the court staring directly at her. "Oh my, I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about me being here."

After that episode on the Hallway it was understandable to think that Elsa was there because of him, not for accomplish her sister.

All the other players just gave a small look at the sisters and then turned their attention back on the game, but Jack remained staring at Elsa and Anna. "What is she doing here?" He thought smiling at them.

"Hey Frost! Attention on the game, you are the captain!" Called the coach, Sr North.

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Jack Apologized and manage to focus on his practice.

Stop to think about it, it will be difficult to imagine any other reason for those girls, that was clear, had nothing to do with Hockey, to be there if it wasn't to watch the guys. Well, especially after Anna's reaction.

Anna had made it clear that she was there because of Kristoff. "Well but that doesn't mean that I am here for an equal reason. Which I am not" So thought Elsa.

Backing to her sit, Anna started to pay attention on the game, making comments about the players.

"Bunny sure is fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he is. Maybe that's why he got this nickname."

Anna agreed while laughing towards the name relation made by her sister.

In a Total, there were ten players composing the Team. Anna, who was a very social person, always into the news, already knew who the players were.

"Look Elsa, that one is Hiccup, he is really good at strategy and Eugenie, I heard that he is capable of mark three goals in just one minute."

"How do you know so much about it, Anna?"

Anna faced Elsa, little disappointed with her sister's question. "Well, everybody was talking about them in the last party."

"Oh, I see…" Elsa wasn't surprised knowing that her younger sister, in her first year at the university was already attending parties. Anna was always a very social person. It was expected from her to be popular with others. Elsa was happy for her, but at the same time she felt again, that felling of isolation.

"Au, that main captain, Jack Frost, he is really good too!"

Sweeping away those thoughts Elsa drove back her attention on the game. That was the first time she was watching Jack playing. For some reason no one of the players were wearing a Hockey's armor, they were just using skates, Hockey's sticks and Helmets. Elsa thought that was probably because it was more of speed training. Witch didn't request so much of protection.

As Bunny, Jack was also really fast. The way he moved on the ice was perfect. He sure had no problems with balance. "Why am I so worried?" Elsa started to realize. "As he would remember about a girl so invisible as me."

"Don't you agree, Elsa?"

"What?"

"Jack Frost. The one with silver hair. He is really good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he is, I guess."

After thirty minutes the cheerleaders ended up practising skating and manage to get into the female's changing room. And ten minutes later the Hockey match had also ended. The whole team got reunited to talk with Sr North before heading to the get change.

Elsa and Anna stayed there until the end. It was kind funny after all, Elsa had to admit. Jack was really talent. His moves and attacks were excellent. Although she had tried her best to focus on the game, not on him, it ended up being really hard. After all he was the best player.

"Elsa?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering, did you get interest in any of them?"

"What? No!" It wasn't actually a lie, seeing Elsa wasn't so sure about her feelings towards Jack.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Well, it is just that I never saw you with an expression like that before."

"What expression?"

"Oh, nothing at all, sorry. Oh, look Kristoff is coming here. Said Anna, grabbing Elsa's arm and rushing to get off the bleachers.

"Anna, wait." She didn't have the time to finish her sentence. It was useless whatever Anna was excited there was no way to get her attention.

As they came down, Kristoff ran to met with Anna.

"It was quite a surprise; I didn't expect you to be here." He said with huge happiness.

"You were awesome" Said Anna as she hurried to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you… Oh, you must be Elsa, right?" Kristoff said, looking at Elsa without release Anna from his arms.

"Yes, I am Anna's sister. Nice to meet you, Anna is right, you were awesome."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too, Elsa. Anna talks a lot about her amazing sister."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Kristoff and Anna. They sure were cute together, a very nice couple.

"So did you enjoin watch the practicing?"

"Well I…"

"What an unexpected surprise to see you here, my queen."

Elsa froze as she recognized that familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned back and found Jack staring at her, smiling in response at her expression of shock.

"Queen?" Said Kristoff and Anna in a unison sound of surprise.

"Oh, hi. So that is the one you were talking about, Kris?" Jack asked as he noted Anna involved with Kristoff in a strong hug.

"Yeah, that's Anna and…"

"And this is my sister, Elsa." Finished Anna, approaching Elsa in a quickly movement.

"Queen Elsa." Said Jack, still smiling at Anna's sister. Who couldn't help, but blush in reaction to that comment.

"Stop calling me Queen. I am not a queen" She managed to said in a firm tone despite her visible embarrassment.

Anna pulled Elsa near of her to ask softly. "Elsa, you didn't tell me you already knew Jack Frost. You two…Are you two together?"

"What? No!"

"So why he is calling you "queen"?"

"It is nothing like that Anna. I can explain"

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jack asked the girls. He and Kristoff were staring at them, clearly finding their behaviour pretty funny.

"Jack, did you already know my sister, why are you calling her "queen"?" Anna started.

"Anna!" Don't go asking those kinds of things. Really, sometimes she can be totally clueless. Thought, Elsa.

Unlike her, Jack seemed to enjoin the way Anna went directly at the point.

"Well, actually we meet today at the Hallway." Jack started to explain without removing his eyes from Elsa. "And I call her, queen, because she is beautiful, just like a queen. Especially, when she blushes like that."

Elsa felt just like her heart would stop in her chest. Damn you, Jack Frost. Why are you saying those things, and even in front my sister.

"Anna, may I talk with you in privately for a moment." Said Kristoff

"Oh, yeah sure." She answer a little reluctant, Anna still wanted to ask a few more questions. Beside the fact she was also very interest to be alone with Kristoff. "Oh, do you mind Elsa?"

Of coarse I mind, as I would like to be left alone with Jack Frost right now. "Not at all Anna, well, actually I think I better be going too."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes I am." What Elsa wanted most at that moment was getting out of there. It had be enough of embarrassment for one day.

"Ok then." Anna hugged Elsa before she left "We talk more latter, ok? Thanks for coming with me, I owe you." And saying goodbye, Anna turned to Kristoff and started walking with him.

At the moment those two leaved through the main entrance. Elsa managed to make her way back to get out of there. Totally ignoring Jack, that seemed to have no intention of let her go.

"Hey, where are you going, my queen?"

"Stop already!" Said, Elsa. Lauder than she expected.

"Au, I couldn't imagine that you were actually capable to raise your voice like that" He said in a mix of surprise and amusement.

Ok. That was enough, he had asked for this. Thought, Elsa at the same time she turned to face jack seriously. It didn't matter how she felt about him at that moment. Right now Elsa could only think about how grate it would be to hush him up.

"Stop playing with me, this isn't funny, Jack Frost."

"Playing? I am not playing with you, Elsa. You are truly beautiful when you blush." And while saying this, Jack managed to play with a lock of Elsa's French Braid.

She opened her eyes in shock at his movement. Now they were really near of each other. Elsa could fell his eyes staring at hers, his cold and slim fingers touching her hair and then moving to reach her face. Again she felt her heartbeat racing and her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, just like that"

And the mood was over. In a quickly response Elsa pushed him away and then turned her back, letting clear that she was tired of hearing that comment.

"Ok, ok, look I'm sorry." He tried to fix the situation, even though he was clearly enjoying that. "I will stop. I promise." He said raising his hands in the air.

"Thank you." She said quite frustrated with him.

A moment of silence spread between then.

"Where is everybody else?" She asked noticing that was really quiet.

"Well, the rest of the team must be still in the shower. And those girls, well they were just practicing skating, probably left already. They will not mess with you, Elsa."

"Huh, I…" The scene at the hallway returned to Elsa's mind and so she realized that she still hadn't thanked Jack.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you for earlier. You made those girls stop laughing."

Jack looked at her, felling a little confuse. Now she had turned back to that shying mode, her head was down and she was definitely avoiding having any eye contact with him. And as expected both of her cheeks turned red in a blink.

"So, Elsa…" Jack started, trying to break up the ice barrier that was forming between them. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

She lifted her head however her eyes remained avoiding finding his. "No."

"Why do you blush so much when you see me?"

"What?"

"Then, you finally looked at me. But, seriously, why?"

"I don't blush when I see you…Despite we saw each other for the first time today and only for a few seconds. How can you say that?"

This is grate. Thought Jack. The way she could change from an extremely shy person to a so defence mode person. She was definitely, an interesting type.

"Ok, I am sorry again." He tried to suppress the laugh. "I was just wondering if you were…"

"What?"

He faced her, now with a serious expression on his face. The kind of expression Elsa was sure she had never seen on him before. Jack approached Elsa eliminating the distance there was between then, that wasn't big already.

"Do you like me, Elsa?"

"What?" She tried to say but it was useless, the way he asked that, with that tone was enough to make her froze in her spot, facing those ice blue eyes. She couldn't react. They were so close of each other that she was even able to fell his cold breath reaching her lips. "If I like you? What a silly question" She thought.

"You are blushing again."

"I…I…"

That was all the words he needed it to end with his doubt. In a quickly movement he involved Elsa's waist with both hands pulling her into a strong hug and covering her lips with an unexpected kiss.

She was taken by surprise, barely having time to react. His lips were cold but she felt a warm spreading inside her whole body. And when he deepened the kiss inserting his tongue, Elsa couldn't help but pull him even closer, embracing his neck with her arms.

His taste was intoxicating. Elsa had never experienced anything so good before. He kissed her again, but now lifting both of his hands to grab her face. As she left a soft moan escape from her lips he departed for a second, just to look at her expression of pleasure.

"My, you are so sweet." And then he continued to kiss her.

"Jack, I…" She tried to say through their lips working in SYC.

"Oh, that's something we don't see everyday."

In a jump, Elsa pushed Jack away, scared by the masculine voice that suddenly appeared like saying they were not the only ones there. Elsa turned her face from Jack to find one of the Hockey's players staring directly at them with a satisfaction expression on his face.

"So that was the reason you were in such a hurry to leave." Said him.

"Cut the hell of, Hans! You bastard" Jack said angrily while putting himself in front of Elsa as she was in the middle of a risky situation, asking for protection.

Hans tried to give a peek at Elsa, which made Jack even more irritated than he already was.

"What do you want?" He asked Hans

"Me? Nothing. But I am not sure if your girlfriend would approve you making out with some slut at her absence."

It was like receiving a shot in the chest.

Those words heated Elsa like a slap on the face. What was he saying?

That guy, Hans, what was he saying? Jack had a girlfriend? And now…"Am I a slut?" Elsa was absorbed by those terrible thoughts. She couldn't believe in what was happening with her. She was used to being left alone, to being called by nicknames as "Ice queen", but that was the first time someone had called her of "slut". That. That was too much for her to handle.

"Excuse me. I have to go." She said without containing the tears that started to droop from her eyes. She just ran away from both of them, ran away from that place.

"Wait, Elsa!" Manage to say Jack. But she didn't listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thing are warming up. Don't get the wrong idea about Jack. A lot of things will have be explain in the next chapters. I am sorry again for my grammar. Well if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks for all the cute reviwes. I loved to read it 3 :3 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Lockep up

**First I want to say "thank you, very much" for all the sweet messages I receive from all of you, people who read this fiction and enjoined. I am really happy and I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story. Second I want to say "I am sorry! So sorry" for the wait in posting the new chapter. The thing is I was really busy this last moths and also without my PC. Well, there isn't much of action on this chapter but I promise thing will warm up on the next. :3 **

**Chapter III**

**Locked up**

"So he has a girlfriend…"

"So why? Why did he kiss me?" Elsa looked at her book as she felt some tears running through her cheeks and drooping on some open pages. She quickly rubbed them down.

"Damn it" She said as she closed the book with a mix of anger and frustration.

"The right question should be: Why am I still thinking about this?"

The morning sunshine invaded Elsa's room. She looked through the window and took a deep breath; in a useless tentative of send those estrange fellings away.

More than a week had already passed since that awful episode with Jack Frost, but Elsa's memory was still fresh.

She remembered just fine about all those horrible things she heard from that guy, the sound of Jack's voice trying to stop her from leaving and also how she passed that night crying alone in her room.

Elsa tried her best to forget about everything and to keep going on with her life. Pretend that it was all a bad dream. She almost did, but the memory of Jack, it wasn't something easy to raise. The memory of Jack's eyes, his lips and...

She still could fell the warm. The warm she felt when he was holding her in his arms and kissing her.

As much as she tried to forget, it was useless. The sensation Elsa felt, when he kissed her like that, was so strong that she could fell it again just by remembering.

She never had felt something like that before, even thought it hadn't been her first kiss. Elsa wasn't even virgin anymore. But still she felt like she was.

"You must forget about him Elsa, even if it wasn't true what that Guy, Hans, said…" She ordered herself shaking her head.

Back then, Elsa was so shocked by the things she heard, that was impossible to think about other thing despite running away from Jack. But when she recovered her calm Elsa was able to think clearly. It was possible that that guy Hans was lying about Jack and the girlfriend thing.

It was Friday morning and as usual she was using her free time, without classes to study. But instead of going to the library as she normally did, she decided to stay at her room. For two reasons: Since her roommate was still studying abroad their room had become a very nice place to study and also she didn't want to risky to meet with Jack.

She knew he often went to the library on Fridays, Elsa remembered of seeing him there a few times, always on the Fridays.

She hadn't spoken with Jack after what happened, so she hadn't given him a chance to explain himself. She knew it wasn't fair on him to accept what she heard from that guy without hearing Jack's version of the story. But it wasn't something simple.

What would happen if Jack admitted to her that he did had a girlfriend, and what would happened if he didn't? How she would react to both of those possibilities? She couldn't decide what would be worse. So in the end she choose to hide herself from him.

It end up not being something difficult, after all they were in different curses. They didn't have classes together or the habit to frequent the same places on campus. But still, it was true that as Elsa, Jack also liked to study at the library and talk with professor Milo.

Elsa knew that: Even though Jack had the fame of being the cool Hockey player he was also a quite brilliant student, just like her.

So, beside of avoid going at library, she also passed those last few days showing herself the minimum she could at the university. Her life was basically resumed in her class and room, also her short time at the cafeteria to have the meals.

"This is ridiculous. How long do you pretend to be locked in this room, Elsa?" She asked herself finally realizing she was still running from him, even after ten days. She was afraid but she couldn't be locked in her room forever and also avoiding places because she was afraid of meeting him.

"I can't run away anymore, we study in the same university at some point we will have to face each other."

She took a look at her cell phone to check the time. It was still early; her first class will only start three hours later. There was also a new message: from Anna.

"_Hi Sis, is everything alright? I am worried, I don't see in a while at the campus, even in the library, I went there last Friday and you weren't. Did already took breakfast today? Did you and Jack have a fight or something? Please call me" 15 min ago_

Elsa finished reading Anna's message with a pain in her stomach. That pain Elsa recognized very well as quilt. She couldn't avoid felling ashamed by her sister's words. Anna was worried and with reason. In the end Elsa was behaving like a scared kid.

But she wasn't a kid anymore, Elsa was a woman and she had no reason to hide herself in her room. She hadn't done anything wrong if someone did something not suppose to do that person was Jack, no her.

"It is time to stop running" Thought Elsa, as she stared to replay Anna's message to certificate her little sister that everything was fine.

"Hi, Anna I am sorry for being so absent, but don't you worry I am ok. I didn't come to the cafeteria this morning, I just felt like preparing something in my room. Don't worry, I am fine" Sent

"Elsa?" Anna answered, immediately. "What happened between you and Jack?"

"Nothing happened. Stop asking those sorts of things. There is nothing between me and Jack Frost." That was what Elsa would like to answer but before she could her cell phone rang.

And for her surprise it wasn't her sister. In the screen was wrote "Unknown number"

She answered it and for her surprise, it was none other than Jack Frost.


End file.
